Mike?
by musical-ink-exchange
Summary: This is the sequel to All Because of a Diary only better! Bella gets her diary back and thinks she is in love with a certain someone, only that certain someone isn't Edward. She writes down who he is in her diary. What if Edward finds outs?
1. Definatly Edward

**BPOV**

Dear Diary,

I have you back once again. I love Edward sooo much! he doesn't know that I have my diary back. I don't plan on telling him either. Last time he knew I had a diary I ended up with a spraned ankle and Esme ended up with a broken window. Anyway, even though I love edward sooo much, I think I'm falling in love with_ mike!_ I don't know why, but I feel like more than friends around him(not that we were really great friends). I'll have to keep my emotions in check around Jasper or Edward will find out. I'm not even sure I'm inlove with Mike so I don't want to break up with Edward in case I'm not. Uh oh, here he comes, I have to go.

Bella

"Hey Bella."Edward said to me as he sat down on my bed. I took a minute to take everything in. Edward's bronze hair, his perfect face, his velvet voice. Yep, I was definataly not inlove with Mike. I'll have to remember to write that in my diary. Wait why am I even writing in a diary. Renee will never know if I don't write in it, she's all the way in Pheonix or on some trip with Phil.

"Bella?" Edward asked in confusion. He looked worried, I wander what I did to make him worried this time."Bella?! Answer me! Bella?!"Great, now he's panicking.

"Hi Edward!"I answered him so he wouldn't call 911 or something thinking something's wrong with me.

"You had me scared Bella! Why weren't you answering me? I was about to call 911!" I rest my case.

"Sorry! I was thinking." I anwered him.

"About what? Please tell me love."he asked eagerly.

"About what we should do this weekend." I was hoping he would buy my lie since I was such a bad lier.

"Oh, do want to stay at my house?" he asked me. Yes he bought it! I'm becoming a better lier every day!

"Sure!" I told him. I love staying at the Cullen's! It's never boring there, like it is here.

"Okay then, time for the human to go to sleep." Edward said. I was already in my pj's so I was ready for bed. Edward pulled the covers on my bed back and I laid down. As soon as my head was on my pillow, Edward pulled the sheets back down onto me. Then he laid down beside me on top of the covers and kissed me. "Goodnight love" he wispered and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**(this paragraph is Bella's dream)**As usual, I was dreaming about Edward. But then all of a sudden he was angry at me. I don't know why though. He was holding a book and yelling at me. I was running and he was charging at me like a bull! I couldn't out run him because of his vampire speed but then I bumped in to someone. It was Mike he grabed me and ran. He tried to kiss me but---

**EDPOV**

I was watching my sweet Bella sleep. "I love you Edward." Bella had said over and over again throughout the night. "I love you too Bella." I wispered for the twentyeth time that night. "Ahhhhhhh! Edward no! I'm sorry! Stop! No!" Bella had started to scream! she must be having a night mare. I have to wake her up! It's about 5:30 am anyway.

"Let me go Mike!" That explains why she's having a night mare, Mike is in her dream! Wait, she's dreaming of _Mike_?

I gently shook her and said" Wake up Bella, wake up!". She opened her eyes and started to cry. I pulled her close to my chest and rubbed her back. "It's okay Bella, I'm here. It's alright now." I soothed her.

Her crying slowed and she looked up at me, "I love you Edward, are you mad at me." she asked in a scared voice.

"No, of course not. Why would I be?" I answered her.

"Youe were in my dream.' she confesed.

'I'm not mad at you, Bella. How about you go get dressed and I'll go get dressed and tell everyone that your coming. I'll also go get the volvo and make you some breakfast. Okay?" she still looked a little freaked out."I won't be gone long, I promise."

"Okay. " She got up and left to take her shower.


	2. Weird

**disclaimer: I do not own any part of twilight *sniff sniff* it all belongs to the superior one stephanie meyer!**

**BPOV**

Ahh, the shower felt so good. I wonder what my dream last night meanty. It was weird and scary. Edward woke me up though so it wouldn't get any farther. The water was beginning to get cold so I turned it off and hopped out the shower. I could smell eggs from downstairs. I walked into my bedroom and quickly got dressed. But before I went downstairs I pulled out my diary and began to write.

Dear Diary,

I'm definatly not in love with Mike! I still love Edward the best. I'm so excited! I get to spend another weekend with the Cullen's! It's never boring at their house, and it's so boring here. Charlie is always gone so it's just me all the time. except that Edward is here with me 24/7. I also get to spend the entire weekend with Eddie!!!! and his family!!!!

Bella

I got up and hid the diary in my bag. I packed my stuff for the weekend so I wouldn't have to wear the stuff Alice had bought for me. As soon as I was done packing I got up and ran down the stairs eager to get to _my_ Edward. Then, BANG! I fell. Ausual. Now Edward is going to be worried. "Ahh!" I yelled and realized that I was tumbling down the stairs.

**EDPOV**

I had just set Bella's scrambled eggs on the table when I heard a BANG and Bella yell "Ahh!"! I rushed to the stairs and saw Bella tumbiling down the stairs toward me! I raced up the stairs and picked her up. I grabbed her bags and eggs and raced to the volvo, sure that she hurt herself. I buckled her in and she lookewd up at me.

"Ow." was all she said before she went limp and passed out. I had to take her to see Carlisle! "I love you Edward." She talks in unconsionness too? Weird, is that even possible? " I love you too." I answered her. Then I raced down the road to my house.

As soon as I got there I picked Bella up and raced to the house as fast as I could. "Carlisle!" I yelled and in the blink of an eye he was before me.

"What happened?!" he said worry in his voice.

"She fell down the stairs! But I caught her before she fell more than half way down." I answered.

"She seems to have passed out, lets take her up to your room."

**10 minutes later**

"She doesn't seem to have any serious injuries, just some bad bruses." he said and i siged with relief.

"Hey Carlisle? Is it possible for someone to talk in their unconcesness like they do in their sleep?" I asked him curiously.

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" he sounded confused now.

"I love you Edward." Bella said again.

"That's why." I said.

"That's wierd."he sounded really confused now. "I guess we should wait for her to wake up, she should wake up soon." and with that Carlisle left the room.

**review!**


	3. Sneaky Emmett

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight, i wish it wasn't so. it all belongs to the all mighty STEPHANIE MEYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EDPOV**

I decided to read a book while I waited for Bella to wake up. I got off the bed and looked around my room. Just then I noticed a book on the floor by Bella's bag. It was a blue leather book with a ribbon in it to mark a spot. "Hmm, I don't remember ever having this book." I said as I picked up the unfamiliar book. I opened it to the first page and began to read:

Dear Diary,

I have you back once again. I love Edward _so_ much! He doesn't know I have my diary ba-----

"OH! This is Bella's diary, since when does Bella have her diary back? I thought she threw it out the window." I said curiuosly. Oh well, I will NOT read her diary again, that was a huge mistake when I did it the first time._ But it's so tempting, she won't even know..._ No I will not, I will not let the monster inside me take over. "I love you Edward don't be mad." Bella said. She must be having a simsilare dream to the one she had last night.

"I'm not mad, I love you Bella." I said back to her. She still hasn't eaten and Carlisle says she'll wake up soon, I'll go make her some more eggs to get my mind off the diary. And with that I wrote a note to Bella that said:

Dear Bella,

went to make you breakfast, be back soon.

love Edward

I kissed her on the forehed and went downstairs.

**EMPOV**

I can't believe Edward didn't notice me hiding in his closet! I also can't believe Bella talks in unconsousness! That's hilarious! Anyway, now to look in the diary. I hope Edward doesn't find out. I opened to the first and Began to read:

Dear Diary,

I have you back once again. I love Edward _so_ much! He doesn't know I have the diary back. I don't plan on telling him either.

_Uh oh, Bella is keeping secrets from Edward, I can't wait to tell him about this!_

Last time he knew I had a diary I ended up with a sprained ankle and Esme ended up with a broken window. Anyway, even though I love Edward _so_ much, I think I'm falling in love with _Mike_!

_"Mike_?!" I yelled and ran downstairs at vampire speed.

"Edward? Edward?" I yelled but I couldn't find him.

"Relax Emmett, what is it?" Rosalie asked me sounding a bit annoyed.

"Bella is falling inlove with _Mike_! And I need to find Edward and tell him! Do you know where he is? " I asked Rosalie eagerly.

"_Mike?!_" she yelled." I don't know where Edward went, you should ask Alice, she'll know." Rosalie said.

Just then Alice popped up with of course, Jasper right behind her. "He went to the store to buy some eggs for Bella's breakfast."the little pixie informed me. "Why do need Edwrad?" she asked.

"Because Bella is in love with _Mike_ and I need to tell Edward!" I explained to Alice.

"_Mike?!_" Alice and Jasper yelled just like my Rosie did, only they didn't yell it as beautifully as she did.

"Wait, how do you know she's inlove with Mike?" Jasper asked as if he douted I was telling the ttruth.

"Because I read it in her diary!" I said. "Ow!" Rosalie smacked me on the back of the head, again.

"You don't read other people's diaries!" they all yelled at me.

Then Carlisle and Esme appeared. "Emmett, that was a very wrong thing to do and now your grounded from all your game systems for a week!" Esme yelled at me.

"Aww!" I can't believe I got grounded again!

"What did Emmett do this time?" Edward asked from behind me.

**sorry my chapters are so short, forgive me! i'm also sorrry that i had to leave you this small cliff hanger. review!**


	4. Revenge

**EDPOV**

I wander what Emmett did this time, he was always doing things wronng and getting grounded. Usually they have to do with _my _Bella, I hope it doesn't have to do with Bella this time. If it does I will I either drive his jeep off a cliff or rip off his leg and hide it somewhere in Forks. If he did something really bad that had to do with Bella, I'll hide his leg in his jeep, drive the jeep of a cliff that leads to the Atlantic ocean and feed his leg to a shark while I'm down there!

"Is someone going to tell me?" I asked very confused and a little annoyed.

**EMPOV**

_Oh great, I'm dead now!_

Just then Bella came walking out of Edward's room. "What's going on?" Bella said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

_Oh great, I'm really dead now!_

**EDPOV**

"He stole Bella's diary which says she thinks she's falling in love with Mik eand he is now grounded from all his game systems for one week but no need to worry because I read further into the diary and it says she's definatly in love with you and not Mike."Alice whispered to me but she still talked loud enough for Bell to hear.

"Oh yes you are!" I about what he said in his mind.

"You WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????" Bella screamed.

"It's true." Emmett said and he hung his head in shame.

Then Alice's eyes glazed over and we all new she was having a vision. Then she bursted into laughter. "Oh your in for it now Emmett!' Alice said between giggles. Then me and Bella gave Emmett the evil eye.

_Would you like me to get Emmett's car keys?_ Alice thought.

I nodded to her, and then ripped off Emmett's leg at the same time I heard Alice start the jeep. I ran down the stairs and into the jeep to meet Alice and together we drove off to the Atlantic Ocean with Emmett's leg. We saw a cliff and Alice told me that it lead to the Atlantic Ocean and I told her to drive off that one.

We hit the water with a splash and we both climbed out of the jeep. I could smell shark so I swam in the direction of it.

When I spotted the shark I had smelt, I fed Emmett's leg to it. Then I swam back to meet Alice on shore. We ran home so fast that by the time we were home we were dry.

What I saw when I got home suprised me. Emmett was strapped to a kitchen chair, Rosalie and Jasper were holding him down and Bella was forcing lima beans and tofu down his throte.

"Umm, Bella, why are you forcing human food down Emmett's throte?" I asked her while laughing like crazy.

"You got your revenge so now it's my turn!" Bella said. "I chose lima beans and tofu because I hate them!" Bella informed me.

"I knew keeping food Bella hates would come in handy!" Esme said materofactly.

"Well acullay I knew." Alice said.

"Whatever." Esme answered.

"Enough already! Isn't this enough revenge already? I need to find my leg!" Emmett whined.

"Nope, not until you eat all the lima beans and tofu in this house!" Rosalie told me.

"How can you do this to me Rosie? You have betrade me!" Emmett told her back.

"Easy, I never give up the oppertunity for revenge, even if it isn't mine to give and isn't my problem." She said back.

" Okay, I'm back with more lima beans and tofu!" Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled loud enough for the people in Swizarland to hear.

**sorry they r still so short, and sorry if Forks is not near the Atlantic Ocean, i just needed a revnge. review! btw this is the end!**


End file.
